1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains broadly to regulation of atmospheric conditions within an enclosed workplace, and more particularly to regulation of such conditions within a workplace wherein materials are employed which tend to become entrained in the atmosphere, in such a manner as to discourage such materials from entering the atmosphere and creating undesirable atmospheric conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial buildings often house manufacturing processes in which various volatile materials are employed as an adjunct of the process. Thus, in various grinding and machining processes liquid compounds are liberally applied over the tool and workpiece to serve as a coolant and lubricant. The spent compound is generally collected, purified and recirculated for repeated use in the process. During at least a part of the time during which the compound is being used and reused it is exposed to the atmosphere so that under appropriate conditions it tends to migrate into the building atmosphere. Inasmuch as the compound absorbs heat created by friction at the tool-workpiece interface as it flows thereover, its temperature may rise above that of the ambient atmosphere, thereby increasing its tendency to vaporize. The presence of the coolant/lubricant in the building atmosphere is highly objectionable from an environmental standpoint, and the loss of the material from the system represents a significant economic factor. In addition, the material tends to condense and drop out of the atmosphere, creating an unsightly and unsafe workplace.
Heretofore, attempts at remedying the situation have generally been directed toward exhausting the vaporized compound from the building at the source before it can disperse throughout the building atmosphere. To that end, it has been suggested to install exhaust hoods over the individual machines. The hoods are ducted to the exterior, and large, high capacity fans withdraw compound-laden atmosphere through the hoods and exhaust it to the external atmosphere. Filters are generally provided in the hoods for condensing or precipitating vaporized material. While such ventilation systems are helpful in reducing dispersal of compound-laden atmosphere throughout the building, they do not entirely resolve the problem. Thus, not all of the building atmosphere into which the compound evaporates throughout the recirculating system is collected by the exhaust hoods. The hoods exhaust large volumes of air from the building interior, and thus large amounts of energy are consumed in removing the coolant/lubricant laden air and in conditioning and replacing the exhausted air. The exhausted air also carries a certain amount of coolant/lubricant out of the building, which is potentially objectionable as an air pollutant and which requires replenishment in the recirculation system. Such exhaust systems thus are neither completely effective nor cost efficient in operation.
It will be readily appreciated that while the invention is described herein as utilized in conjunction with coolant/lubricant employed in a machining or grinding operation, it may be employed as well with other processes employing other and different materials which might tend to become dispersed in the atmosphere.